Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010!
Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010! is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's second annual Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters! If you haven't read last year's special, then go here. Every year, there will be a Halloween special, based with the Fanon characters. Everybody can participate and help in making the story (if not finished already)! They all get together for Halloween, and decide to go to Club Penguin for this year's Halloween... but will everything happen as they planned? Happy Halloween! Chapter 1: Happy Halloween It was just past 11pm on October 30, 2010, and Ninjinian, DJ Crow, Akiza Atlus, Mayor Crepsley, Administrator Kai and Yusei were all walking into the deep and dark forest in New Club Penguin, waiting for the Antarctican-guests to arrive for this year's Halloween gathering. DJ Crow had his DJ set strapped to his back, while carrying a box of fireworks, Ninjinian held a box of matches and a telephone, while the rest either walked or had decoration boxes with them. "Um gettin' tired," said Mayor Crepsley as he lagged behind with his boxes of decorations. "Come on, we have to hurry! They're arriving!" muffled DJ Crow. The telephone that Ninjinian was hold rung. "Hello?" - there was a muffled amount of chat coming from the other side of the phone, while Ninjinian replied "mmhmm" every 5 seconds. He closed the phone. "It was Sancho" he said before Crow could ask. "They've landed at the airport and are getting their stuff into the jeeps, bruva. They'll be here in ...." he murmured "cookies" and licked his beak as he checked his watch... "half an hour!" "Then let's get to it!" said Akiza. They took a box from Crepsley as he collapsed and started decorating the trees. "What can we do?" asked Yusei. "I know! Bounce there while I lick your fur!" said Administrator Kai. "Urrgghhh, stop Kai!" wailed Yusei. After some minutes, Akiza said: "Well, everything is set. We just have to wait..." 22 minutes later... "Done!" said DJ Crow, after having to put up the Halloween banner three times because it kept falling. Eventually he settled to add tape to the ends so that it didn't fall again. The phone rang. Ninj picked it up. With no hello, Sancho said: "We've packed up at the airport and are almost there. I can see the forest. Pick up your binoculars and see if you can see us." Ninjinian dropped the phone and picked up his binoculars, then retrieved the phone. "Y'ep, I can see you... and you're getting closer by the minute, brother!" "You can say that again!" Ninj let go of the phone as it disconnected, including the binoculars. "COOKIES! You almost gave me a glance of the Underworld, boys!" He stopped breathing heavily. "Right, let's tick off everybody off the list." I took atleast a minute for everyone to get out the jeep. "Woah, there's quite a lot of penguins this year!" "Even more penguins to prank!" said Administrator Kai, while cackling. Ninjinian walked over to jeep one, where about 10 penguins were standing. "Helloooo Willy the Penguin, Screwball86, Metalmanager, Sheepman, EDFan12345, Alex12345a, Amigopen, Fudd Lapooh and Speeddasher!" panted Ninj. "What's good, Ninj?" asked Willy as they did a secret flipper-shake. "It's all cookiefied, brother!" replied Ninjinian. Screwball walked past and Kai tripped him up. "Not funny." said Screwball as he wiped the snow off his face. "Moving on..." said Ninj. "Hey, Metal. Glad to see you're here, brother!" "It was a pleasure. Besides, I got nothing else better to do on Halloween." he shrugged. "Evening Sheep, ED, Alex, Amigopen, Fudd and Speed!" "SNEAK ATTACK!" bellowed Sheepman as he grabbed a fist-load of snow and hit Ninjinian. They laughed. "Nice costumes guys!" said DJ Crow. Willy was a scarecrow, Screwball was a burrito, Metal was a tree and Sheepman was... a penguin. "Thanks!" they said. "ED, is that real rock?" asked Crow. EDFan's costume was a rock. "Looks like it, right?" he said. "It's actually rock-hard paper-mache... geddit?" Silence. Then a cough. "Yeah, yeah, you know you wanted to laugh!" he said, and walked over to talk to Crow (he was quite a fan). Alex12345a walked on. "You're quite formal today, Alex!" mocked Ninj. "I don't like costumes. I come for the fun of it." and he helped out Akiza with some of the decorations. "Nice wizard costume, Amigopen!" "Thanks, Ninj!" he replied. "I want to chat with Crepsley." and he waddled over to him. "Fudd and Speed -- nice Avatar slash Mech costume, Fudd. Wooo, Firery Samurai, nice touch guys!" Fudd did a twitchy cackle. "Heh heh heh, h-h-hoo are you again? And 'dis ain't a costume. It's real!" He pointed his laser at a pumpkin and fired, covering it with cream pies. Ninjinian was starting to get really freaked out. "Okkaayyy...." "Thanks for inviting me, Ninj! Otherwise I would've forgot!" said Speeddasher. His suit lit up the part of the forest they were in. "Anytime!" - and he went off to join Crow. Ninjinian checked his list again. "Where's Tails?" "He said that he had some business to take care off. I saw him get on the plane, though. Dunno where he went." Speeddasher replied. "Hope he comes soon." said a worried Ninjinian, then put a question mark next to Tails name on the list. The rest were still sitting in the second jeep. As Ninjinian approached them, they got out and took out their stuff. "Welcome Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader, Galactic Empire12 and Dota!" "Hey, Ninjinian!" they bellowed. Flywish was a solider wearing a battered and stained military suit, Dan wore a light-up pumpkin, The Leader was himself and GE12 was a vampenguin. Dota was a princess. "I am so excited! It's just 11:50! Just ten more minutes left! Wooo!" cheered Flywish. They all walked to separate stations and Ninjinian ticked them off the list. Akbaboy (a ghost), Zack Khoury, LuXerra (came as Cadence) and PabloDePablo (who came as Vam) stepped out the third jeep. "This year's Halloween's gonna be awesome!" cheered Pablo. "Wooooo!" "You bet, Pablo!" replied Akbaboy. "Candy, candy, here I come!" The rest walked on and Zone, Iceflower485, Happy Too, Kwiksilver and Professor Flaggles came out the fourth and last jeep, leaving their stuff inside. "Greetings, Ninjinian!" said Zone. "Y'ello, Zone!" he replied. Kwiksilver walked over to Ninjinian and gave him a pat on the back, while showing him his time watch. "Nice organization. Candy." he said randomly. Everybody started at Ninjinian as they finished their conversations. He ticked the names off the board and looked up. "Oh yeah. The Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland, Swiss Ninja and the Hochstadt Gang plan on coming once we reach Club Penguin. There's no signs of Tails, but he can take care of himself and I'm as sure as cookies are tasty that he will come back before we set off." He looked at his watch. It was 11:56pm now. "Oh cookies! Boys, it's four minutes to midnight. Akiza and Crow, set up the fireworks. Get ready for a colour sky, brothers!" "Roger that, bro." Crow replied, and got out the fireworks and matches with Akiza. "Wow, I love fireworks!" said Iceflower485. "You do?" asked Ninjinian. "Well some of these form cool shapes. You'll most definitely enjoy it!" - others chatted for the next two minutes as 11:59 approached. "Right guys!" said Crow as everyone stopped. "My watch is set to the exact time, and it says that we have 40 seconds left till midnight, Halloween!" - everybody cheered. Kai went ballistic and kept shouting out "Candy!" "Just 15 more seconds, let's count down everyone!" - they started counting from eleven and Crow ran to the fireworks, where Ninjinian, Akiza, Speeddasher and Kwiksilver were setting off the fireworks. "Here we go guys!" "Five... four... three... two..." One... (hissing of fireworks) BLAM! The first two of the fourteen fireworks had been lit. They zoomed up into the air and formed a green and red star. Many ooed and aahed. Ten seconds later, Speeddasher let off three more, one which formed a surprise one for Ninjinian - a cookie with a glass of milk next to it. He jumped up in surprise and pretended to eat it. Many laughed. For the next five minutes, balloon-shaped fireworks, pumpkin, and all sorts of fireworks went off. It was a spectacular sight. They packed up the fireworks and then Crow spoke. "Ahem. Today we plan to go abroad and spend Halloween in Club Penguin" - there were a few whoop's and cheers. "We plan to do a little twist with the trick-or-treating, but just you wait!" "First of all though. We need to go back to the igloo and set up for the party that will happen after we come back from Club Penguin. So let's head to the igloo." Dan suddenly looked up and yelled. "Hey, look! There's someone above us!" A light blue penguin with a bandanna, belt, and jetpack was speeding down towards them. The jetpack was obviously much faster than the type in Jet Pack Adventure, as it was going extremely fast. "Move, I need to land!" The penguin crashed into the ground and slid on the snow, leaving a trail of melted ashes. Dan didn't get out of the way, and the penguin crashed into him, sending him flying. The penguin stared up at Dan, who was now lodged in a tree. "Whoops. Hey, I'm Jock Hochstadt. No, actually, I'm Austin8310. Nice to meet all you guys. I decided to head here on my own this time." Ninj glared at him for a bit, and then decided just to leave him alone. Then came Aciles, running crazy like a freak and shouting gibberish. "Just get him into the igloo, soup up a glass of water for him and he'll be fine the rest of the trip." Akbaboy said like it was no big deal. Everybody followed Crow and the rest into the igloo. They closed the door and sat down. "Come on guys - time for some party planning!" Chapter 1.5: Tails Wings and Fists vs. Aye-Que It was a dark, starry night on the tarmac at a private Antarctican airport. Everyone boarded the aircraft as they went to New Club Penguin to celebrate Halloween. 7pm, five hours before Halloween. "Alright, is everybody ready and packed?" asked Sancho. Everybody murmured. All the Antarcticans were just about to get onto the plane to get to the forest for Halloween. Sancho made sure everybody was on, and then shut the main cabin door. "All passengers must be on board at this time!" he said as he sat down in the cockpit.. Tails6000 sat at the back, making sure nobody saw him. "We are now preparing for take off, the main cabin doors are now closing.!" - he only had some seconds. He quickly retrieved his bag from under his seat, and opened the window. He threw it out the window, making sure nobody was looking (everybody was mostly at the front, and there were approx. 30 rows, and Tails was in the last one at the back.) - he jumped out and closed the window. He heard a muffled voice say "We are now beginning our taxi to the runway at this time. Please turn off all electronic devices at this time!" He rolled onto the tarmac with a thud, realizing he was just a metre away from the of the aircraft's air-stair, which was quickly pulled away. It started moving out of it's gate onto the apron, he quickly rolled out of it's way, strapped his bag on and walked back to the airport terminal. "Wings and Fists, here I come!" *** A few moments later he found Wings and Fists ready for their attack. "Finally you arrive Tails!" said Fists with a huff. "Oh quit your whining Fists, least we have an "Aye-Que Bash"! It's Halloween!" said Tails. Making up a funny Halloween festivity meaning he gets to beat Aye-Que in another battle. "Well don't be so sure Tails, we gotta be prepared." said Wings as they then nodded to each other, then zoomed off. And soon they zoomed off, they reached some haunted castle in the sky. "What is that place?" asked Wings, confused at it's floating status. "Seems like an Aye-Que base disguised as a haunted castle!" said Fists trying to scare Wings. "Fists!" said Wings angered since he scared him. "Lets go guys!" said Tails as the three went towards the castle. When they got up a level they saw some weird wizard robot. "Whoa! A robot that's a wizard!" said Tails seeing it. He then attacks the surround Aye-Que pawns, but somehow it heals them. "Whoa! That thing heals the robots with music!" said Fists as he then punched an Aye-Que pawn destroying it. Tails thought quickly and remembered his tornado move. "Take this!" said Tails and he did a gold tornado on the wizard, making it look mire menacing and different as the robot made some circle on the ground. It then magically took their coins. "Whoa!" screamed Tails as he felt powerless and then defeated the wizard and regained his rings. "That was close..." said Wings with a huff due to his exhaustiveness. The group then went on and saw some odd switch unlike the ordinary. "Wonder what it does." said Tails. He then touched the switch, a light blinded them but they weren't blind. The place turned upside down! "Woo-hoo!" screamed Tails as he is grinding on one of the rails on the now upside down castle. "I never knew this place had switches able to make stuff go upside down!" said Wings, grinding along with Tails. "Lets hope we can turn it back!" said Fists as they hit another switch. A few seconds later it turned back to normal again. They walked up another level, and on a very wide staircase, they met with an angry group of Aye-Que wizard pawns. "Guys, it's time for... the Team Blast!" exclaimed Tails as they then prepared a team move. Fists grabbed on the very high banister and swung Tails and Wings, who then threw Tails towards them and a fiery aura surrounded him. "Bombs away!" chuckled Tails as he blasted through all of them - rendering them defeated. "Too cool!" said Fists, giving high-fives to the others and they went up the staircases up to another flight of stairs and a lift. Tails and Wings were about to step into the lift when Fists stopped them. "It could be a trap. Let's take the stairs." "You're right." agreed Tails. "Let's take the second flight of stairs. The first one looks dodgy." "Tails, ya sure this is the right way?" said Wings as they ran down the stairs into a mansion. "Yeah, this feels like last year's Halloween, but with you guys and more robots!" exclaimed Tails, remembering last Halloween when he caught ghosts... and somehow a weird ghost with a pumpkin head came to them. "Ahhhhh!" screamed the group as the ghost scared them. They shook it off and went through to see portraits of Aye-Que pawns, Tails pressed the switch thinking it'll turn upside down was wrong. The robots came to life. "Uh-oh!" said Tails as he then remembered the Rocket Excel and asked his buddies to do so, and he knocked out the normal pawns but the giant one still stood up... Fists then made Tails and Wings fireballs and went to the air and threw them into him. "Take this!" said Fists as he threw them into the robot, toppling him over and defeating him. "Thanks." said Tails, getting helped up as they went through the door. And sure enough they made it to the end. "Sweet!" said Tails as they then saw Aye-Que in his IQ Pod. "I see you finally got to me..." said Aye-Que, angered. "I like to punch clowns like you... so what do ya have in store for us this Halloween?" "Oh I beg to differ, this Halloween it's a game of trick or treat, only with a twist." said Aye-Que, pressing a button, making Aye-Que pawns fall downwards. "If you beat all my robots I'll give you the Destruction Gem this Halloween." said Aye-Que with a laugh. "What if we don't?" said an angry Tails. "I will terrorize your friends Halloween for the rest of their lives! Ho ho ho ho!" said Aye-Que, threatening to ruin this years Halloween - Tails did not want that to happen, he then started the battle. "Time to be defeated, Eggman!" said Wings as they started the attack. "We ain't giving up at all!" said Fists mockingly towards Eggman. "This will be the last thing you do!" Tails shouted towards the rest of the pawns, while knocking them out. The group was attacking the Aye-Que pawns, and after then some more robots appeared, upgraded like they got more weapons or special powers. "Bwahahahaha! Smash them all!" bellowed Aye-Que, routing on the robots. Later on they made it to part 2 of the battle as the switch turned it upside down, and there was a cannon placed there as well.. "Shotgun!" said Fists, meaning he'll be leader, going to the cannon. They then went in with deadly accuracy and defeated most of the robots, then returned. "Hmph, not bad!" said Aye-Que, mocking them a little. "Give up Aye-Que?" said Tails, still smashing the robots. "You can't stop us!" "I'm just warming up!" said Fists as they were at the last robot. And after he defeated the last robot Aye-Que was furious. "Don't get too excited boys! Those were the easy ones!" Aye-Que screamed as he accidentally dropped a Destruction Gem. Tails dived for it and caught it. "Yes! Now never ruin a Halloween or else we'll find you!" said the group as they taunted him and zoomed off to the beginning of the floating castle. They found the cyclone ready to go. "Ready Tails?" said Wings waiting for Tail's mark. "Ready!" Tails said as he was on the wing of the plane. The three took off, while Tails held the Destruction Gem. "Actually..." said Tails, "Change route, drop me off at the edge of New Club Penguin Forest." "Whatever you say, Tails." replied Wings, while turning back the plane. *** It was 0:37am, meaning that it was 37 minutes into Halloween. Tails was just above the edge of the forest. "I'm taking the parachute. Bye, guys!" said Tails. They waved back as Tails jumped off. Chapter 2: Party Planning Twenty minutes before Tails decided to turn the plane around (0:17am), the gang were relaxing in the igloo. It was 0:05am when they finished off the fireworks and sat down in the igloo. Everybody relaxed while Crow sorted out the party planning list. Just then, everybody heard a muffled amount of rustling in the sky coming out from outside. "Ghost!" screamed Fudd. "It's not a ghost!" assured Speedasher. He got up to look out the window. "Its... Tails!" He rushed outside, followed by some of the rest. Tails landed onto to soft snow and clipped off his parachute. "We were expecting you, Tails!" said Ninj. "I realized, but I had to take care of something first." while tucking away the gem. "Lets go back inside and start party planning!" said Crow. They went back inside and closed the door. "Right, I got the plan!" said Crow. "Ninj, Akiza, Yusei, Speeddasher and Kwiksilver can sort out the upstairs painting and decorations. Pablo, The Leader, Willy, Metal, Sheep, ED and Sancho can decorate the kitchen and living room. Tails, Amigopen, Flywish, Dan, Galactic, Austin and Dota can manage the furniture renovations." He continued: "Akbaboy, Zack, Lux, Zone, Iceflower and Happy Too can then decorate the outside of the igloo. The people I haven't said need to... take some rest." He said that while looking at Flaggles, Kai, Crepsley and Aciles. "Let's go!" Groups went left, right upstairs and out the doors. Crow went into the kitchen. *** The group that were sorting out the upstairs decorations and painting (Ninjinian, Akiza Atlus, Yusei, Speeddasher, Yusei and Kwiksilver) took their decorations and paint/brushes, then headed upstairs. "Right," said Speed. "Ninj and Akiza, you can paint. The rest can decorate, let's go!" Ninjinian and Akiza were about to talk when Speed said: "And no romance, you two!" They smirked and started painting the walls orange. It was now 1:00am, and the paint had been applied very, very swiftly but neatly. The two now started drawing spiders, messages, penguins and pumpkins on the wall in thin-black paint. That took 15 minutes. Meanwhile, Speeddasher and Yusei were changing the bed covers to Halloween-themed and then booby-trapped the draws, so when someone opened it a pack of rubber spiders would spring out and hit them. The bed frame was painted and the carpet was changed too. Screwball86 and Kwiksilver were decorating the restroom, which definitely looked scary. They took out the light-bulb and added green fluorescent lights on the walls instead that reflected spider-shadows. When the toilet lid got pushed up they would be hit with rubber snakes, and the whole room was covered with insects and spooky objects. They came out of the bathroom. "Guys, come check this out!" - they entered and were quite amazed. "Awesome job, you two!" praised Speeddasher. "Not too bad yourself, guys!" replied Screwball. "Let's go relax now." They walked downstairs. PabloDePablo, The Leader and Willy the Penguin were decorating the kitchen, while Metalmanager, Sheepman, EDFan12345 and Sancho Monte Captio were moving the furniture, painting and replacing the carpets. The guys that came from downstairs sat on the stairs and watched them. Crow came out the kitchen. "All set?" - they nodded - "I'll go have a look!" - he winked and stormed upstairs. EDFan seemed to struggle in moving the sofa. "Need some help?" asked Ninjinian, showing his muscles. "No... thanks... I... can handle it... WHEEZE!" exclaimed EDFan, finally setting down the sofa. Tails6000, Amigopen, Flywish, Dan Beronews, Galactic Empire12, Austin and Dota came from the downstairs bathroom. It didn't look as good as what Screwball and Kwiksilver did, but it was quite scary. They suggested adding the green fluorescent wall-lights. They picked up the spares and went back in with them. "Well, we're all finished here!" said The Leader, while he and the rest sat down on the kitchen table. "Ditto." agreed Metalmanager, while sitting on the re-arranged sofas along with the others. It was now 1:35am, and then Screwball and the rest came out of the bathroom, sitting on the other sofa and chairs. Crow jumped downstairs, "Nice work guys!" he said, sitting down on the kitchen table. "So everything's set?" asked Dan. "Yup, let's roll!" replied Crow. *** Ninjinian went over to Sancho. "Get the jeeps ready and load everyone in. Take us to the airport coastline. "Sure, mate!" he replied. "Everybody, can I have your attention... thank you. Now, can everybody go back in the jeep that they came here in. We're heading off to the airport to deport to Club Penguin." Everybody obeyed and sat in their jeeps. "I brought an extra jeep for you guys." he said, nodding at Ninj, Crow, Akiza, Crepsley, Yusei and Kai. "Crow, can you drive your jeep?" asked Sancho. Crow nodded and walked over to it as everyone sat in it. "Willy can drive jeep 1, okay?!" he shouted so that Willy could hear. "Flywish can drive jeep 2, Akbaboy can drive jeep 3 and Kwiksilver can drive jeep 4 (Pop cat went in it) . Crow's doing the last one and I'm sitting in jeep 2." "Let's hit the road!" Chapter 3: Split Trick-or-Treating It was 2:10am, and they had arrived at the airport coast-line within 20 minutes. "Follow me to the boat-parking lot." said Sancho. Everybody followed him. The airport was packed today. They arrived at the parking lot, where there were three planes, half-a-dozen jet skis, speed-boats, powerboats, jets, yachts and motorcycles. "The boats were supplied by Ninjinian, apart from the powerboats. Applause please!" said Sancho. Ninj bowed as everybody clapped. "And I supplied the planes, obviously." - more claps. "Why, I'm flattered! Right, get into groups and choose your way of transport to Club Penguin." A penguin then walked out from the airport, waddling towards their direction. "Uhh... who's that?" asked LuXerra. "Oh, that's Java Ghent - I invited him." said Austin. "Hello." said Java. "Pfft... unexpected guest..." murmured Metalmanager to the others. Everybody huddled in tiny groups. * Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails6000 got together and voted on the jet skis. * DJ Crow, Akiza Atlus, Administrator Kai and Yusei took speed-boats. * Willy the Penguin, Screwball86, Sheepman and EDFan12345 jumped into a plane. * Sancho Monte Captio, Alex12345a and Amigopen took Sancho's private jet, a Snowing 737-700. * Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12 took the other jet. * Dota, Akbaboy, Aciles, Zack Khoury, LuXerra and PabloDePablo took a yacht. * Zone, Iceflower485, Happy Too, Kwiksilver and Professor Flaggles took motorcycles. * Austin and Java Ghent took extremely fast jetpacks. "This means that the jet skis, speed-boats and yachts go by sea. The planes, jetpacks and jets go by air. Everybody taking the motorcycles will go around the island and cross the bridge. Everybody get into your vehicles." said Sancho. "This is gonna rock!" said Tails and he and Ninjinian and Metal hopped on their jet skis and dragged them into the water. The skis, boats and yacht were all in the water. The planes had been loaded. And the motorcycles were rumbling. "The first three groups that get there first get half of the other groups candy." - nobody wanted to loose this. "On my mark." said Sancho, as he got into his jet. "Get set..." as he closed the lid a bit.... "GO!" Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails6000 revved up their jet skis and set off. At the same time DJ Crow, Akiza Atlus, Administrator Kai and Yusei ignited their speed-boat. Willy the Penguin, Screwball86, Sheepman and EDFan12345 took off in their plane. Sancho Monte Captio, Alex12345a and Amigopen boarded their Snowing 737-700 aircraft, which was parked on the nearby tarmac, as did Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12 in the other jet. Dota, Akbaboy, Aciles, Zack Khoury, LuXerra and PabloDePablo's yacht set off at top speed. And Zone, Iceflower485, Happy Too, Kwiksilver and Professor Flaggles motorcycles zoomed off at top speed. Austin and Java spun up into the air, and blasted towards the island. Let the race begin! *** The race was on. Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails6000 were first as their jet skis ignited much quicker than the yachts and speed-boats. The planes and jets were in second and third places. Yachts and speedboats were last. "I can't wait to win this thing!" screamed Tails over the sound of their jet skis. "Same!" said Metal and Ninj. They revved up even more and zoomed across the water. Just then, the Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland were visible, including Swiss Ninja and the Hochstadt Gang, who used powerboats supplied by the RDA. They were directly behind the jet skis. Back in the first plane, Willy was controlling, with Screwball. They were quite high in the clouds so they could see clear. "We are gonna own this!" screamed Sheepman. "Candy, extra candy!" baffled EDFan. "Don't set us off, or I'll drive this plane into the water and eject mine and Willy's seats, leaving you in the plane... to perish." remarked Screwball. Sheepman and EDFan looked at each other and gulped. They looked out the windows and could faintly see the jet skis, speedboats and the yacht. Crow drove the speed-boat. Akiza sat on the side with the rest. "Gotta beat bro." whispered Crow. He started blasting out Nyninyne songs from the radio and they drove in silence. Sancho Monte Captio, Alex12345a and Amigopen were in the Snowing 737-700 aircraft which was ready to take off on Runway 18L. "Cleared for takeoff, Runway One-Eight Left Traffic!" radioed Alex. "Alright." Sancho set the throttle to full. "It looks like the other aircraft is still at Number 4 for takeoff. We've got an advantage!" Next to them was the second jet (Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12) - and Speed was controlling it. "Bump them!" suggested Galatic. "No cheating, guys!" tutted Flywish. Speeddasher zoomed out ahead, and Sancho did the same. Back in the yacht was Dota, Akbaboy, Aciles, Zack Khoury, LuXerra and PabloDePablo. And Pablo drove. There was a lot of luxury in their, but wasn't the biggest yacht (budget is low). Everyone sat at the table, watching the jet skis and speed-boats from behind. "I wonder how the motorcycles are doing..." wondered LuXerra. Zone, Iceflower485, Happy Too, Kwiksilver and Professor Flaggles were way behind. Flaggles motorcycle broke down, and it had been 5 minutes since they were trying to fix it. "Outta my way." said Zone, taking control. He lifted the seat and saw some tools. In one minute, he fixed the motorcycle and even added a boost. "Can we get boosts too?" asked Happy Too. "Of course!" replied Zone. Everybody got boosts within 3 minutes. "I think we are way behind." said Kwik. "We should get a top lead with these boosts, thanks Zone!" "Now lets roll!" said Zone. Everyone revved up their bikes and set off. The boost lasted 10 minutes, everyone was going at top speed. They were on the bridge now. In the next minute they were half-way across it. They saw the jet ski guys, yacht guys and speed-boats guys. The yacht and speed-boats kept on course, but Ninjinian, Tails6000 and Metalmanager steered left, went under the bridge, then to the left to it. Metal shouted: "We're gonna win!" "Na-uh!" taunted Iceflower. "Are you sure about that?" chuckled Tails. "We'll see what happens. Sayonara, amigos!" said Zone, and they zoomed off. The jet skis went back on course and they got a message from Sancho via their walkie-talkies. "We're half-way there. Good luck, everyone!" It was now 2:45am, and it was hard to see because it was still dark. But all vehicles had their head-lights on. Within 5 minutes, the jet skis headlights flickered off, and there was no other vehicle in sight. "Oh Puffle O's!" said Metalmanager. "Don't worry, brother. We still got out engines running." said Ninjinian. "I have some light-up cookies, and two light-bulbs to change the head-lights, but we'll need to cookie-stop." They stopped. Ninjinian put on the light-up cookies and gave each one of them two. He got the screwdriver and leaned forward to bit, making sure he didn't fall. He unscrewed the head-light caps, put them on the board, then unscrewed the light-bulbs and put them in the back cabinet. He then screwed in the light-bulbs and caps. He crept into Tails and Metal's and done the same. Then they went into top-speed and zoomed ahead. Meanwhile, Austin and Java were flying right about Speeddasher's jet. Austin grinned. "Hey, Java, I've got my chainsaw. Let's give these guys a surprise." Austin flew right next to the jet. He hung on to make sure he didn't crash-land from the impact of the fast jet. At the same time, Flywish decided to help. He went to the back of the plane, and opened the escape hatch on the floor. He got a giant bubble-gum blower and created a giant bubble around the jet. He did this so that they didn't get sucked out the jet because they were going very fast. He got his chainsaw and stuck it through the side of the plane. "Look next to you, Speed!" warned Flywish. He looked sideways and saw Austin's chainsaw. "I'll show him." he said. Then he grabbed his sword and chopped the chainsaw in half. Then, he grabbed the half that he had, and threw it through the small gap. It hit Austin's fuel tank, and then he crashed into Java. Austin and Java lost power and their speed dropped significantly, and they dropped nearly 3,000 feet. Java facepalmed. "Austin, that was the worst idea you've ever had." The planes were going well. They were in the lead. The yacht was third, speed-boat was fourth, motorcycles and jetpackers were fifth. The jet skis were last. But that could all change. *** The time was 3:02am. They had been travelling for over an hour now. The motorcyclists were speeding ahead of everyone. Their headlights ignited everything in their path with light. "I think we're in the lead." said Kwiksilver. They still had their boosts in action. "We shouldn't judge before knowing." said Zone confidently. "But I do agree with you." "Look! I can see the end of the bridge!" exclaimed Happy Too. "And there's Club Penguin!" said Iceflower. They revved up and zoomed across to the end of the bridge. Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails6000 were still on their jet skis. They could see the Beach forming, and the coast of the island. "There we are! Almost there..." strained Tails. "Yup, almost cookie-there, men!" babbled Ninjinian. "Let's do this! Full speed!" screamed Metalmanager. They zoomed past the water... Willy the Penguin, Screwball86, Sheepman and EDFan12345 were in the first plane. "Let's come out of the clouds now, Screwball." said Willy. Screwball nodded and went down out of the clouds. The fluff drifted off the side of the plane as they went down. "And there's Club Penguin!" yawned Sheepman. "Come on, we're almost there!" encouraged EDFan. Sancho Monte Captio, Alex12345a and Amigopen were in Sancho's private jet, and they too were very close to winning. They looked to their left and saw Willy, Screwball, Sheep and EDFan. Sancho saluted to Screwball, and Screwball saluted back. They got into full speed and raced. DJ Crow, Akiza Atlus, Administrator Kai and Yusei were in the speed-boats. And next to them were the jet skis. "We're ever so close, Crow!" said Akiza. "Yeah, let's do this!" said a crazy Kai. Yusei bounced onto the front of the boat to see his owner, Ninjinian zooming past him. They charged on. Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12 were in the other jet. They saw the plane and the other jet to their left and right. Dota, Akbaboy, Aciles, Zack Khoury, LuXerra and PabloDePablo were in the yacht. "Let's do this, guys!" said Pablo. Everybody charged... "Wait... I just remembered something... where are we gonna park our jet?!" exclaimed Alex. "Don't worry," said Sancho, Besides from the passenger terminals at Club Penguin Island Airport, I had two parallel runways built, and two aprons, located on either side of the two runways." "Freezeland-Alpha-Alpha-Alpha One-Two-Niner, cleared to land, Runway 10, Left traffic." radioed Alex to ATC. "As of now, I believe we are the second-last plane to arrive." said Alex, viewing the tarmac. The motorcycles came whizzing from the end of the bridge. They jumped off it and wings came out of the side of the edges. They were nearing the Beach. Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails6000 were directly in the front. "Everybody jump!" screamed Ninjinian and they pulled their jet skis towards them. They skidded onto the shore. First place The motorcyclists jumped over the lighthouse and landed their cycles firmly in the snow. Second place Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12 (who were in the second jet) landed first, got out and jumped onto the soft snow. Third place The yacht guys parked next to the shore and jumped off it aswell. Fourth place Willy the Penguin, Screwball86, Sheepman and EDFan12345 scrambled as they landed and came off the plane. Fifth place The speed-boat penguins docked at the edge and waddled off, realizing they lost too. Sixth place Sancho's jet landed and taxiied to it's parking spot, where the airstairs deployed. Seventh place They all came closer to the rocks. And sat down on them. Not everyone looked depressed. Some went loony over losing half of their candy, but they realized that although some of them lost, they still had a very fun race. "Well done, guys! Though not all of us won, we still had a ton of fun, right?" said Sancho. Everybody agreed and cheered. The light of the lighthouse reflected on everything. "So congratulations to Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails for coming first on their jet skis, Zone, Iceflower485, Happy Too, Kwiksilver and Professor Flaggles for coming second on the motorcycles and last but not least, Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12 for coming third place in the second jet!" Everybody cheered and congratulated each other. "Wait..." said Flywish. Everybody stopped. "Where's Austin and Java?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" screamed Austin and Java as their malfunctioned jet packs crash-landed into the shore. The Leader and Happy Too went over to help them. "Thank you," said a grumpy Austin. "So what place did we come?" "Last." said Sancho. They sat on the chairs as The Leader went to the supply bag and got out towels. "Anyway," continued Sancho, "Ninjinian has some news for us. Go ahead, Ninj!" "Here. Have my candy. I'd rather be eating something more healthy." said Sancho, pushing his candy away. "Oh, and Austin. You are under arrest by the Federal Antarctic Aviation Administration for violation of Code 96.3, Section II. You owe me... 1,500,000 coins." said Sancho. "What did I do?" said Austin. "You tried to destroy an aircraft mid-flight. That is illegal under Code 96.3 Section II." replied Sancho. "After our Halloween celebrations here on the Club Penguin Island, you will be brought to South Pole City for a trial at the Federal Court." said Sancho Austin grinned. "Really, Sancho? Police? I've already gotten enough of those. Big whup. Anyway, this party isn't nearly as good as that time I had Thanksgiving at Jock's house. I'm outta here. BTW, Sancho, have fun trying to chase me down." Sancho started yelling at Austin. "'''''Federal Code 893, Chapter Ninteen, Sub-Chapter Eleven, Section Two states that you may not flee from a government agent. You are hereby fined with 900,000 coins! You are also banned from flying into any USA commercial airports!-" Austin rolled his eyes, and him and Java blasted up into the air and disappeared. "Ugh. Calling the FAAA Task Force and Air Force." said Sancho Sancho took out his icePhone 4 and dialed a number "Tower One, Request Charlie Tango Down at Northwest Sector I-78 Sub. Two penguins on jetpack seen near mountains. ''Heli Assist needed." radioed Sancho. Suddenly a fleet of nine helicopters flew above them, chasing after Austin and Java. Ninj got up and stood in front of them. "So firstly, we are going to keep our cookie-vehicles here for when we go back. Next, we are going for trick-or-cookie-treating!" They all cheered and some started day-dreaming about the candy. "Almost everyone will be awake, as it's cookie-Halloween! So let's go!" *** The time was 3:24am now. They walked out of the Beach, to the Dock, through the Town and into the Snow Forts. On their way they could see a lot of penguins roaming around, scaring others and trick-or-treating on their way. They all went off-course when they got to the Snow Forts to head to the igloos. It was a 12 minute walk and they slowly arrived on the first set of igloos - South Iceberg Lane. They walked over to the first igloo - 1 South Iceberg Lane. *** It was now 4:11am - everybody had finished up trick-or-treaters, and the losers gave half of their candy to the winners of the competition. They munched along to the Town. Chapter 4: Welcome to Club Penguin Chapter 5: The Dark Chamber Chapter 6: Halloween Nightmare Chapter 7: Spooky World Chapter 8: Frisky Clothing Chapter 9: Refugee in the Wilderness Chapter 10: The Mad Scientist Chapter 11: Musical Showdown Chapter 12: It's the Halloween Special! Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Wiki Events Category:Halloween Category:Holidays